Never Giving You Up
by gothpunkemo314
Summary: .Sasuke returned!. What the!.."run along to your snake ass Uchiha-teme".bwahahaha.anyway please review...arigato!..SasuxSaku..Sakura's feeling are what!.."tsk. Naruto" he cursed under his breath. ;D!..haha.


**disclamer i don't own Naruto!!.**

**Never Giving You Up**

It was Dec. 24, the day before Christmas and everyone is very busy preparing stuffs like Christmas Tree, presents, etc. One of that is our favorite pink-haired girl named Sakura. She was very busy preparing that she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Sakura-chan, you can go and have fun" her mother said.

"arigato mama" she replied.

She walked out of the house and went to Ino 's house to ask her if she can go and spend time with her but she was out of luck. Ino can't come so she just run along by herself.

'Its been almost a year since Sasuke left. I wonder how is he right now. Maybe with Orochimaru.' Sakura thought. Sakura love for Sasuke has vanished already. She only thinks of him as a friend or an enemy in exact terms for he is now with Orochimaru.

While she was walking down the abandoned road she heard a small laugh coming from behind her. She then turned around and saw her ex-LOVE which was Sasuke. She was very much surprised of what she saw.

"Long time no talk, Sakura"

"To you too, sasuke"

"what is an ugly girl doing in an abandoned place like this"sasuke was very much surprised for the Sakura he knew was going to hug him if she saw him but this sakura didn't.

"oh nothing at all just looking for a stupid asshole enemy that's all"

"oh really" Sasuke said then disappeared into thin air.Sakura was not surprised by this and it pissed of Sasuke. Then Sasuke revealed at the back of Sakura but to his surprise Sakura didn't even react to this even though he has a kunai with him. Sakura just giggled and Sasuke was shocked by this.

"sasuke, your still the boring same young man aren't you?" sakura said with sarcasm in her voice.

" do you still think I'm that boring and ugly girl that loved you before?"

"what do you mean by before?"

"what I mean UCHIHA-TEME is that I don't love you anymore so you can go back now to your beloved snake king OROCHIMARU!"

Sasuke smirked at this and said " so the cherry blossom is jealous of the snake king?"

"why would I be jealous on someone I don't even like?. Face it Sasuke, your loosing your touch" after that was said Sasuke didn't know how it happened but ended up below Sakura and she was holding a kunai pointing to his neck. Sakura kissed Sasuke's neck and nibbled his earlobe. This sent goosebumps to Sasuke and the problem is he can't even move.

"tsk. Sasuke. If you can't fight then just run along and get the hell out of Konoha before I dragged you out myself and don't dare make me angry again for you dan't want it when I'm angry" Sakura whispered seductively to Sasuke's ear and faced him. Sasuke ws shocked on what Sakura did next. She gave him a peck on the LIPS and stood up and walked away as if nothing happened. "don't just lie there like a dead mouse and run along to Snake Ass". Skura said then disappeared.

**Backin the village**

"sakura-chan!"

"eh..ah.oyaho Naruto?!"

"ahehe. Sakura-chan can I ask you a question?. asked Naruto. Naruto had already matured but not enough. Sakura had admitted once already that Naruto became one of the most handsome guys in Konoha.

"hai!."

"ah well you see um...canyougooutwithmetoday?!." Naruto said as quickly as possible because of his nervousness.

"NANI?!..um I didn't catch that would you please repeat it?". Sakura asked teasingly but she knew waht Naruto said.

".um..can you go out with me today?." Naruto then once again ask in a much more softer voice.

"Naruto..SURE!." Sakura was very happy that she was not lonely anymore because Naruto came to accompany her and she also feels comfortable with Naruto because he was her bestfriend axcept for Ino of course.

Unknown to them someone was hidding behind a tree watching them with anger in his eyes "tsk. Naruto" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

.Note.: anyway I think I'm just gunna make it a two shot. What do you think?..well it depends on how many review you give me..kk..please review. Thanks ;D!!.

.Flames. allowed

.Suggestions. allowed

.Comments allowed

.Anything allowed

.k.k.till next time... ...


End file.
